Perfect Boyfriend
by kitsuke-chan
Summary: Its a special day for Kass, but she dosnt remember and is too engrossed in writing her newest book. This is the third one in a month- and HOLY CRAPP ITS THIS LATE!


Kass smiled at her latest achievment. This was the newest book she had written in her spare time. The first was _'1,000 Ways To Kill Some One With One Blow.' _The second was a romance novel about her best friend and her friend's boyfriend. This one, was her favorite. She decided to title it, _'The Perfect Guide to Being A Perfect Boyfriend.' _ In writing it, she hoped that guys would take her advice. Or rather, that a certain someone would take a hint. She began to read aloud to herself. Err, I mean, her favorite stuffed animal...

_**First off, I would like to say that love is not fair. Guys will not always act like this, and girls, if you are reading this, GUYS ARE NOT WORTH IT. But when they act like this, You can't help butlove them. Maybe, If guys were to be more like this, perhaps the world would understand that this is all girl truly want. As you read, think about your last relationship. If it is going strong, congrats, and if it ended, try to think over why it ended. NEVER leave anything on a sour note. So, read on.**_

_*When she walks away from you mad, follow her_

_*When she stares at your lips, kiss her_

_*When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go_

_*When she starts cursing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her_

_*When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong_

_*When she ignores you, give her your attention_

_*When she pulls away, pull her back_

_*When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful_

_*When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word_

_*When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind_

_*When she's scared, protect her_

_*When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her_

_*When she steals your favorite hoodie, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night _

_*When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh _

_*When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that every thing is okay_

_*When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up with the TRUTH _

_*When she says that she loves you, she really does more than you could understand_

_*When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers_

_*When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh _

_*When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold_

_*When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does_

_*When she misses you, she is really hurting_

_*When you break her heart, the pain NEVER really goes away_

_*When she says its over, she STILL wants you to be hers_

_*Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything_

_- DON'T let her have the last word._

_*NEVER call her hot. Gorgeous or beautiful is sooo much better._

_*Say you love her more than she could ever love you_

_*Argue that she is the best girl ever._

_*When she's mad hug her tight and don't let her go_

_*When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her._

_*Because 10 yrs later she'll remember you._

_*Call her at 12:00am on her birth-day to tell her you love her_

_*Call her before you sleep and after you wake up._

_*Treat her like she's all that matters to you_

_*Tease her and let her tease you back_

_*Stay up all night with her when she's sick._

_*Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid_

_*Give her the world_

_*Let her wear your clothes_

_*When she's bored and sad, hang out with her_

_*Let her know she's important_

_*Kiss her in the pouring rain_

_*When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is, " Whose ass am I kicking today baby?" _

Kass smiled. Her book was a lot longer then this, but she had heard her sister and friend return from...wherever....they had gone. She closed her book and slid it under her pillow. She walked out to the living room to see the other two girls dragging a huge wrapped package behind them.

"Uhm, Girls? Whats going on?" Kass stared at them.

"Happy birthday~! And Good Evening, sleepy head!" Her sister, Lee, said.

"Kass!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!!" Kass had barely enough time to react when her best friend, Genn, glomed her. All Kass did was stumble a little, thankfully.

"Guys, what is all this?" Genn looked up from where her head had been resting on Kass's chest.

"We're having our own b-day party, derr!" Lee said from across the room.


End file.
